Life With You
by DecemberSecret
Summary: A story about Davis, Yolei, and Kari as adults.............. (completed!)
1. Chapter Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! ^o^  
  
Hi Everyone! Yes, this is my first time writing about the digidestined as semi-adults. It's them VS. the world! I hope you all like it!  
  
"Kenny!" Yolei exclaimed as her youngest son bit her. She pulled her finger away. She sighed, she sang to Kenny until he fell asleep, then she tucked him in to their room that she shared with her kids. The front door opened. Yolei stepped out of her bedroom. A skinny blue haired girl and a short chubby boy with pink hair showed up, along with a tall, muscular brown haired man.  
  
"Hey mom!" Kristy and Kevin said, bouncing in.  
  
"Hey Yolei. Man, you're kids are sure full of energy." Davis commented as he locked the door.  
  
"Hey Davis, thanks for walking my kids home again." Yolei said, shifting Kenny. Davis rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is my home, keep in mind that you owe me bunds for living here. As for walking the kids home, I do it everyday." Davis said, lifting Kevin up.  
  
"How was school you two?" Yolei asked, patting Kristy head.  
  
"Great! I made paintings in art class." Kristy said, grinning.  
  
"Come on Kevin, finish your art 'home work' and we can go play soccer. You too Kristy." Davis said.  
  
"All right!" Kristy said, "You broke that promise of playing with us for five times, you better mean it, or else!"  
  
"Yeah! You haven't played with us in ages." Kevin said, and Davis let go of him and he followed his sister to their room to do their 'home work', as much homework as you can get when you're eight and five.  
  
"You better mean it Davis, or they'll get really mad, it's bad enough that Ken… Don't you have work today?" Yolei asked, as she sat down next to him. She had a hard day, after walking everyone up, making breakfast, sent the kids to school, then came back, do the dishes, fed the baby, then she had to bring the baby to work with her (she's a telephone operator). Then she came back, and swept the floor of the whole apartment, did the laundry, then she finished moping and wiping the windows, then set the baby for a nap.  
  
"Nah, today's Friday girl, no work." Davis said. He was a businessman, owning stocks of his own noodles, which was nationally famous. He wasn't exactly rich, but he made enough to make a living, 'Plus paying for my annoying friend and her cute kids.' Davis thought, grinning as he took the day's newspaper.  
  
"Me, still a girl?" Yolei said, laughing, as she flipped through a magazine. "I'm thirty two this year, for your information.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. So… do you actually have a plan for the future? I mean, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want but…" Davis started, looking at her.  
  
"I don't know." Yolei said quietly, "I don't want to bother my parents, nor my brothers and sisters, and I don't want to bother any one that's already settled down, and it had to be some one that lives in Japan, Kari is outside of Japan, so it's either you or Matt, and I think I rather stay with you. Don't worry Davis, I'll find a way soon enough. Are me and the kids… uh, bothering your love life?" Yolei teased, "Oh, oops, or do you not have one?"  
  
"Hey, shut up, that was uncalled for, who's the one that had to get a divorce?" Davis shot back, Yolei stiffened and her grin disappeared. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Yolei said, smiling sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry I introduce him to Anna, really." Davis said. Yolei shrugged.  
  
"Me and Ken were bound to get a divorce now and then, actually, and Anna's a great friend, and I'm sure she'll make a great wife."  
  
"Though I can't believe you fought you head off to get custody of the kids, when you can barely make a living." Davis pointed out, "Actually, you can't even make a living. But it's okay, you're their mother." He patted her hand. Yolei smiled.  
  
"I better go get the rest of the clothes and iron them." Yolei said, getting up. Davis glanced at the clock. 4:05pm. 'What can I do right now? Ooh shoot!' Davis smacked himself.  
  
"Hey Yolei, I'm going to go out. I forgot, damn it, today was the day I was suppose to meet TK at the Latte Café in Tamachi. See you!" Davis said, putting on his jacket and taking his wallet.  
  
"Say hi to TK for me!" Yolei said, ironing.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Davis said, heading out the door. Yolei noticed something, and immediately grabbed it and head out the door.  
  
"Wait up you doofus! You forgot your cell phone." Yolei said, smacking his head.  
  
"Thanks Yol, see you!" Davis said, as the elevator door closed. Yolei smiled and shook her head, and walked back in to the apartment.  
  
~One and half hours later, At the Café~  
  
"TK! Hey!" Davis said happily. He and TK high fived.  
  
"Look who I brought a long with me." TK said, gesturing to Catherine.  
  
"Hey! Catherine!" Davis said, shaking hands with her.  
  
"So you guys are back in Japan, that's great!" Davis said.  
  
"Of course, I can't wait for the reunion." TK said.  
  
"Me too, I can't wait to see all you digidestined together at once!" Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see us all in one place too. Man, I can't believe you got married in France." Davis said, elbowing TK.  
  
"Hey hey hey, when's yours?"  
  
"HA, with Yolei in my place, I'll never be able to date."  
  
"You and Yolei are………." TK asked.  
  
"Gross TK, no way!" Davis said, "She's just staying at my place because of… you know…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." TK said, as they got to the waiter.  
  
"Yes, Takashi for four, this way please." The waiter said, leading the way.  
  
"For four?" Davis asked. TK just smiled and winked as they sat down at their table.  
  
"Hey everyone!" A sweet clear voice said from behind Davis.  
  
"Allo Kari!" Catherine said.  
  
"Hey Kari! Long time no see!" TK said, grinning at Davis's frozen face. Davis slowly turned his head around, he gasp when he saw Kari, who gasped back.  
  
"Da… Davis?" Kari said, blush crept up her face.  
  
"Yeah, that's me all right." Davis said, grinning, pulling himself together. Stood before his very eyes was Kari Yagami, the one he's been waiting for, she was pretty… no, prettier than he had remembered her. She still had short brown hair, wearing it with a clip, and she looked simply beautiful in her pink shirt and white skirt.  
  
"Oh my god! I missed you!" Kari said, hugging Davis, then Catherine, then TK, and then they sat down and began talking.  
  
"I'm so glad to move back here to Odaiba, and just in time for our reunion!" Kari said happily. TK and Catherine couldn't help noticing Davis was looking at Kari when he thought no one was noticing, and vice versa. They smiled at each other.  
  
~Mean while~  
  
"Mom?" Kristy asked, sticking her head out.  
  
"Yes Kristy?"  
  
"Where's Uncle D?"  
  
"He went out."  
  
"But we're done with our home work. He promised!"  
  
"I'm sorry kids…" Kevin started crying.  
  
"Oh Kevin, there's nothing to cry about." Yolei said, giving him a hug. 'Remember Yolei, they're only eight and five, a broken promise will hurt them… especially that this is Davis's sixth time, it doesn't help with Ken's history.' Yolei told herself mentally.  
  
"But mommy! Uncle D promised!" Kristy cried (as in yelling).  
  
"Oh come on guys, let's go for ice cream." Yolei said.  
  
"It's okay, you grown up never keep your promises. First Daddy takes off, then you broke your promise of being able to see him at least once a week, and now Uncle D!" Kristy said. "Come on Kevin, let's go in to our room." She said, and led her little brother to their room. Yolei blew some of her hair angrily. She went to the kitchen to cook. She set the table with food, along with four yummy chocolate cup cakes resting on a large plate.  
  
"Kids? Dinner's ready!" Yolei called.  
  
"We're not hungry!" Kristy called. Yolei sighed and went into her room.  
  
"Kids, come on, don't be mad at Uncle D, he's just busy. I promise that Uncle D will take you to play soccer some time this week end."  
  
"Cross you heart and hope to die?" Kristy asked. Yolei smiled. Yolei gave a glance at Kenny, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die. Now come out and eat, I made rice with fish and broccoli. Along with chocolate cup cakes for dinner." Yolei said, the kids faces lit up and the three of them ate and talked.  
  
~Mean While~  
  
The foursomes finished their dinner and were out side of the café now.  
  
"That was a great dinner, though I must say we eat early. It's only seven right now." Davis commented.  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" Davis asked.  
  
"We're staying at the Sunshine City Hotel here, and Kari…?"  
  
"Oh, I'm staying in Odaiba, with mom and dad."  
  
"Then Davis you can send Kari home, we have to go now! See you!" TK said, and Catherine waved and they quickly walked away.  
  
"You wouldn't think we've been set up, would you?" Kari asked, giggling like a girl.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know, say, it's going to be a long ride back, let's go." Davis said.  
  
~Back to Yolei~  
  
She sat there, knitting, waiting for Davis to come home. It was almost nine thirty, the kids were in bed. She sighed. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Hey Yolei, are you waiting for me?"  
  
"No, waiting for the boogie man, of course I'm waiting for you."  
  
"Whoa, chill out. You don't have to snap at me." Davis said good naturally, he on cloud nine, he was so happy that Kari was back. *Clicketity click click* Yolei was knitting twice as fast now.  
  
"The kids are disappointed in you, in fact, I am too."  
  
"Oh shoot!" Davis said, slapping his forehead. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't 'Sorry' me, apologize to the kids tomorrow morning. By the way, they were really unhappy, Kevin was crying. Let me warn you, I promised them that you would take them out some time this week end."  
  
"Okay." Davis said, he moved close to Yolei, peering at her. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. By the way, Kari is back." Yolei dropped her stuff. She looked at the Davis.  
  
"REALLY? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" Yolei exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shhhhh, the kids are asleep." Davis said, looking at the clock. "I just knew today, I saw her at dinner. I walked her home… I think she's finally going to give me a chance"  
  
"Oh." Yolei said, "I'll give her a call tomorrow. I better go catch some sleep, I have an early shift tomorrow. Night Davis." She said. Davis couldn't help noticing that Yolei was sad.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Davis asked, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing… Davis. I'm sorry, I guess me living here with my kids are going to affect you and your love life, not mention that you have a lot more responsibilities. I'll see what I can do." Yolei said.  
  
"Whoa, chill out Yolei. I don't mind you staying here, I like it. And I'm hardly ever lonely. Besides, you make good food. Stay as long as you need. You've been here for almost a year now, don't go so suddenly."  
  
"Thanks Davis." Yolei said, 'But she still doesn't look happy.' Davis thought.  
  
"Nice try Yolei, tell me what's really wrong." Davis said, and he pulled her to the sofa, and made her sit down. He sat next to her.  
  
"I don't know! I feel so… stupid! So empty! I have nothing to live for if it weren't for my kids! Everyone I see is so successful and happy. We all know Kari is a perfect teacher now, and popular, Mimi a cook show girl, and Sora a flower shop owner,, both of them has a husband, plus Mimi has two perfect kids… well so do I, but family? Talent? Job? Me? Nothing but a stupid telephone operator who can't even support her own kids." Yolei said, and started crying. "I want to be like everyone, but I can't! Life is so freak' in hard."  
  
"Shhhh, now now Yolei, it's could be worse, you could be having cancer or you have aids, or you could be starving some where out in this world." Davis said reassuringly, putting an arm over her.  
  
"It would be nice to die with out a care."  
  
"Whoa, you're scaring me. Don't think like that!"  
  
"I'll try… for you, for the kids, and for hawkmon."  
  
"Good. By the way, you're doing great. You're doing so much around the place, I didn't even thank you. I'll thank you now okay? It would be such a big mess with out you, see? You are worthy."  
  
"Thanks Davis, I feel better now." Yolei said, Davis patted her head and he led her to her room, where the kids were fast asleep, he was about to go out when he knocked a book down. Kenny woke up, and he started to wail.  
  
"Shit." Davis swore.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei exclaimed immediately. "Don't swear." Then she went over to the baby and carried him out with Davis following her, yawning.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Yolei said, sighing as she rocked the baby, who was still wailing. Yolei started humming as she sat, rocking Kenny. Davis looked at them; he sat next to Yolei. He really wanted to sleep, but he felt bad ditching her. She stopped humming when she thought Kenny had fallen asleep, but he started to wail again.  
  
"Here, he always quiets down when I hold him." Davis said and took Kenny from Yolei and started to rock him. Surprisingly, Kenny quieted down, and smiled.  
  
"Awww, look at the little fellow, I think he likes me better than you. Don't you Kenny?" Davis said, cooing to the baby. Yolei yawned.  
  
"Right Davis. I'm soooooo tired, and I have early shift tomorrow."  
  
"Go to bed, I'll take care of Kenny tonight, and don't worry tomorrow, I'll take care of the kids. I'll take them to play soccer, you can meet us after work at the park, you know where the field is, right?" Yolei nodded.  
  
"Thanks, night." And she headed to her room.  
  
"Night." Davis sat, and looked at Kenny, who was gurgling happily. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought, but he smiled again when he saw Kenny's happy face.  
  
"You are so cute." Davis said, rocking Kenny gently. Few minutes later, the baby was fast asleep. Davis crept into Yolei's room, where she and the kids were fast asleep. He tucked the baby into his crib, then he checked on the kids, tucking them in too, then he checked on Yolei, who had forgotten to take off her glasses. He smirked a little and took off her glasses. Then he crept back out of the room and hit the sacks. 


	2. Chapter Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! ^o^  
  
Incase you wanted to know the ages:  
  
Joe: 30  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Jun: 29  
  
Izzy, Mimi, Ami: 28  
  
Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, TK: 27  
  
Cody, Rosa: 26  
  
Featuring: Ami Mizuno! Sailor Mercury! I'm borrowing her character (subtracting the fact that's she's a sailor scout). By the way, I made a change of the Yolei's age from the First Chapter, she's 27 years old, not 32.  
  
"Hey Mom! Hi Dad! I'm home!"  
  
"Hey! How's my favorite daughter?" Mr. Yagami asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine dad."  
  
"Who was that young man that sent you home in his car?" Mrs. Yagami asked as Kari settled on to the sofa.  
  
"Oh, that was Davis, Davis Motomiya, remember him?" Kari asked. Mr. Yagami started laughing in disbelief.  
  
"You mean that was the boy that use to chase you around? Oh Kari!"  
  
"Dad! He's really nice now, and he's a great person too." Kari said, smiling. Mrs. Yagami patted Kari's hand.  
  
"Yes, we both hope you soon settle down, just like your brother." Mrs. Yagami said. Kari smiled and nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh our boy? Only that Sora can stand him."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh come on Kari, admit it."  
  
"Husband, admit it. Your son was way more popular than you." Mrs. Yagami said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah dad! Besides, Tai is popular, everyone say's he's good looking, athletic, and successful." Kari said, thinking 'Davis is just like him.'  
  
"Okay. But still…"  
  
"Yes honey, we could all see Tai and Sora were going to be together. Now Kari, go to bed, it's late and… do you have plans tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to go shopping with Sora."  
  
"Oh, what about your other friends? That purple head and… is it Mimi?"  
  
"Mimi and Yolei? Oh, good idea mom, I'll call them tomorrow." Kari said.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Kari woke up, smiling, she changed, she couldn't wait till next week when they were all going to the digital world, and she was going to see Gatomon! She went outside, ready to call Yolei and Mimi when she realized she didn't have their phone numbers, they had only been talking through emails, her moving back was suppose to be a surprise. She called Sora, and got their phone numbers. First she called Mimi.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mimi!"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Kari!"  
  
"KARI!" Mimi squealed, Izzy came out of the bedroom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Kari! Kari's on the phone Izzy!" Mimi said happily to her husband.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm moving back here."  
  
"That's great! Just in time for the reunion! Oh Kari! We've all miss you so much! Now you can finally meet my daughter and son!"  
  
"That's great Mimi. I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me, Yolei and Sora today."  
  
"Wow, shopping! Wait, let me ask Izzy." Mimi said, the she turned to her husband. "Sweetie, can I please go shopping my Kari and Sora today?" Izzy smiled.  
  
"Of course, I'll take care of the kids, I'm sure Kari can't wait to see you." Izzy said.  
  
"YES!" Mimi screamed in to the phone.  
  
"Ow! Mimi!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay, so I'll meet you at the mall in front of Celestial's at noon."  
  
"Great! We can go for lunch too!"  
  
"Okay, bye Kari!"  
  
"See you!" Mimi hung up the phone. A door opened and a girl with dark purple hair and Mimi's eyes came out.  
  
"Hi Mom, are you going to shop today?" Irene asked, she was eleven years old.  
  
"Yes, want to come?"  
  
"I can't Mom, remember you promised me I could go to Linda's party?"  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"I'll send you there Irene, how's that?"  
  
"Okay dad." Irene said, disappearing in to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go wake Mickey up and we can go out for breakfast, my treat." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh Izzy! I love you!" Mimi said, hugging him, making Izzy blush. It's been almost thirteen years, since they've married, and Izzy still got embarrassed.  
  
~Back To Kari~  
  
'This is weird, Sora must have made a mistake.' Kari thought when she saw the phone number she had scribbled down, 'this is Davis's phone number, oh well; I'll call Davis to ask him for Yolei's phone number. It'll give me another chance to talk to him." Kari giggled like a little girl. *Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Kari. Hi Davis! You just woke up?"  
  
"Nah, I was about to go out with kids, what's up?" Davis asked.  
  
"Out with the kids?" Kari asked, she frowned; they didn't talk about anything about kids last night.  
  
"Yeah, you want something? I'm really sorry, I have to go, they're giving me evil stares."  
  
"Yeah that's right Uncle D! We're wasting time!" A young girl's voice said.  
  
"Guys, give me less than five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay." A baby boy voice was heard by Kari.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Oh, Kristy and Kevin."  
  
"Kristy and Kevin? You're kids?"  
  
"NO! They're Yolei's kids, I'm looking after them for her."  
  
"Oh, I see, is she busy?"  
  
"Yeah, she's at work."  
  
"Oh well then. Tell her I say hi when you hand back the kids to her. Do you have her home phone number by any chance?" Kari asked.  
  
"Uh…. You're calling it right now."  
  
"Oh… you guys are together!?!" Kari asked, panicking.  
  
"No way! Yolei and me? Never. She's just staying at my place for a while… you know… because of the Ken thing."  
  
"What Ken thing?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Davis, I haven't kept in touch with everyone since a long time, except for my brother, and only for about a month with Catherine and TK."  
  
"Kari, I'd love to explain it to you, but I think it's better if you ask Yolei about it yourself, or ask Sora or some-"  
  
"UNCLE D!" Two voices exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, I'm really sorry Kari, I've got to go. If you really want to talk to Yolei, or me come to the Shin Jandu Park around three. Bye!" Davis said.  
  
"Okay, bye Davis! Thanks!" Kari said and she hung up. She glanced at the clock, there was still time before she had to go meet Sora and Mimi.  
  
~Later!~  
  
"Sora! Mimi!" Kari called, the three of them hugged.  
  
"Oh my god! I've missed you guys so much! The last time I saw you guys was your wedding Sora!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Wow Kari, I love your sun dress, where did you get it?" Mimi asked, examining Kari's yellow dress.  
  
"Oh, I got it in Hong Kong! So how are you and Izzy doing?" Kari asked. The three women chatted among themselves non-stop on the benches, until an hour and half later, Sora exclaimed the time.  
  
"Oh my! It's one forty! We better get something to eat! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Then we can go shopping!" Mimi said.  
  
"Since Kari, you're the guest of honor, you choose where we go to eat."  
  
"Thanks! I'll choose the Grill house." Kari said.  
  
"Sounds great to me! It's Davis's favorite place I think." Sora said.  
  
~At the Park around three~  
  
"Kristy! Over here!" Davis called, as Kristy was practicing her kicking. Yolei sat down on the grass with Kenny in her lap, watching, cheering them on, though not as loud as she wanted to because she didn't want to upset Kenny. Finally, the three sweaty players came over to Yolei.  
  
"You guys were great."  
  
"Thanks mom! Why don't you join us!" Kristy asked, as Yolei poured icy cold water for everyone.  
  
"That's okay." Yolei said.  
  
"Oh Mommy! It'll be so much fun!" Kevin said. "Please?"  
  
"Kids, don't bug your mom on this, she's one of the worst athlete I've ever met. PE was one grade that I beat her every year." Davis said, laughing. Yolei gave him a cold look.  
  
"Sorry kids, no can do." She said, as she wiped off the sweat off of her kids with different towels. Then she roughly dried Davis.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Gentle Yolei!" Davis said as she rubbed the towel roughly against his neck.  
  
"You're just a like a little kid Davis." Yolei said, laughing, she smacked him lightly on his face after drying him.  
  
"Dofus!" Kenny gurgled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"See Davis, even Kenny says you're a doofus!" Yolei said.  
  
"How do we know that he's talking about me?" Davis teased.  
  
"But still, mommy, don't hit Uncle D." Kevin said, helping himself to a donut.  
  
"See! Even the kids are on my side!" Davis said, laughing. "Whew, I'm glad there's some breeze coming in right now."  
  
"Me too." Kristy said, eating. They sat there, eating their 'late picnic lunch'. Davis had went grocery shopping in the morning with the kids, then did some cleaning while the kids took a nap, and then they went back home, fixed lunch, eat quick snack, and then they came to the park and the kids flew the kites while Davis sat and minded the baby, watching the kids at the same time, then Yolei appeared. Which meant they could finally play soccer and to have some one mind the baby at the same time. They quickly finished eating, Kenny and Kristy started to get up to play soccer again, but Yolei stopped them.  
  
"Now kids, you just ate, rest at least an hour before you go play again."  
  
"Awe mom! You always say that."  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"Uncle D! Help!" Kristy said.  
  
"Nah, no can do. Your mom is right. We've got all day, you'll have plenty of time to play." Davis said.  
  
"Oh well Krissy, let's watch the clouds." Kevin suggested. "Watch with me? Please?"  
  
"Okay." Kristy said and they lied down on the checkered cloth, staring up at the sky, giggling as they pointed out stuff they saw. Davis chuckled softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yolei asked as she leaned against her back against the tree, and her head lay on his broad shoulder. Davis put his arms behind his head and also leaned against the tree.  
  
"Nothing, I use to do this a lot too when I was little after playing soccer, but never with someone."  
  
"Watching clouds?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Please r/r! I have great hopes that this story will be a success! 


	3. Chapter Blah

*SLAP* Please forgive me and my stupid mistakes. Ugh.  
  
~Back to Kari~  
  
Kari hid behind a large tree, staring at them for more than half an hour. 'They're so close! I can't believe this!' Her heart had sank down when she was walking toward them when she saw how Yolei looked after the baby, cheering the rest of the three on. Then a few minutes later, the kids and Davis went to Yolei, who served them drinks and dried them off. She felt a small pang of jealousy when she saw Yolei wiping Davis, now she felt an even bigger pang of jealousy when she saw Yolei laid her head on Davis. 'Who does she think she is!' Then Kari took a deep breath. 'Jealousy won't do you any good, remember, they're just good friends. Now pull yourself together and walk.' She told herself mentally. She walked toward them.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis called, everyone immediately sat up (except for the napping Kenny of course), in fact, Yolei put the baby down, jumped up and hugged Kari.  
  
"OH KARI! WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Yolei cried. Kari, who didn't felt very loving toward Yolei in the past few seconds, forgot everything but remembered what a great friend the purple head was.  
  
"HEY! I MISSED YOU TOO!" Kari said, hugging just as tightly. Then they let go, Davis gave Kari a quick hug too, sensing her touch (blushing a little) and then the introduction began.  
  
"Meet my kids Kari, this is Kristy, Kevin, and the sleepy head is Kenny." Yolei said, gesturing.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Kari, call me…." Kari said warmly to the kids.  
  
"Auntie Kari." Yolei said.  
  
"Hello Auntie Kari! I'm eight!" Kristy said, who was more open, but Kevin just smiled shyly and hid himself behind Davis, hugging his (Davis) left leg. Davis smiled and picked Kevin up.  
  
"Don't be so shy, wave or something." Davis said to Kevin, who waved.  
  
"They're so cute Yolei." Kari said.  
  
"I'll go take the kid for a ice cream break, why don't you two and the baby stay here?" Davis suggested, sensing the two wanted to talk alone.  
  
"Okay." Yolei said, taking a seat on the picnic cloth. "So what's been going on your life?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, all I've been is a school teacher, that's all I did, made a some new friends. It's pretty boring, I want to hear about your life, so how long are you going stay at Davis place?"  
  
"Ah, I take that as you are interested in him?"  
  
"What?" Kari exclaimed as she turned a little red.  
  
"Never mind, we both know what the answer is. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Yolei said winking. "I don't know, but… I will try my best to move out if I can if you want to move in with him." Yolei said, grinning.  
  
"Yolei!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's true."  
  
"You haven't change that much." Kari said, but Yolei shook her head.  
  
"I have changed."  
  
"Oh. So… what happened between you and Ken?" Kari asked, Yolei silenced. She checked on her baby. "Yolei?"  
  
"Nothing much, we just had a divorce."  
  
"Oh… there's just one thing I don't get, your marriage… was so perfect to me, why?"  
  
"That's what I thought too." Yolei said calmly, "But Ken didn't think so, he found another women and got her pregnant, it seems he loved her more I guess."  
  
"Who is this women?"  
  
"Anna."  
  
"DAVIS'S FRIEND?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, are you mad at Davis too?"  
  
"Yes, but not for that reason, I'm always mad at him." Yolei said, smiling.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"It's nothing big Kari, it just happened so quickly. I'm so glad I got the custody of my kids, though Ken wants to see them at least once a month. Of course, I have to say yes, as much as I don't want to."  
  
"How can you act so calm?"  
  
"Kari, it's almost been a year and a half since the divorce."  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey! There's nothing to be sorry about! I'm single again." Kari laughed.  
  
"It'll be just like the good old time."  
  
"Yeah, remember when I use to chase Ken around? That was pretty fun."  
  
"Of course I remember! I thought it was really sweet of Ken to like you back even though all your attempts were ended up in a embarrassing situation." Kari said. Yolei grinned.  
  
"Remember that cream fiasco?"  
  
"Of course!" Yolei and Kari chit chatted a little longer until Davis and the kids came back.  
  
"Hey." Davis called, holding two ice cream cones. "I got you guys vanilla, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Great, my favorite." Yolei said, taking one of them.  
  
"I know." Davis said, grinning at Kari.  
  
"Mom! We don't wanna play soccer anymore, can we go home? Uncle D said he'll make dinner tonight." Kristy announced. Yolei raised an eyebrow at Davis. Sure, he made sandwiches or a quick snack, but Davis had never cook dinner since she moved in.  
  
"What? I had to stall time." Davis said, now grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Right." Yolei looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, Davis, I want to make a special dinner tonight, just me and my kids, okay guys? Just me and you? It'll be a special dinner. Besides, I'm sure Uncle D can find a perfect companion tonight." Yolei said, winking at Kari.  
  
"Well…." Kristy started.  
  
"Well… do you want to go to the Grill tonight? It serves great food." Davis asked Kari..  
  
"Uh…" Kari started, but Kristy cut in.  
  
"No way! Uncle D promised!" Kristy said, then she turned to Davis, "Or are you going to break your promise AGAIN?"  
  
"I want you to make dinner tonight too." Kevin said quietly. Davis and Kari looked uncomfortable. Yolei gave her kids looks, but they were too busy giving Davis sad puppy looks. Davis sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll stay home tonight." Davis said, smiling at the kids, who burst into cheers.  
  
"Then why don't you join us tonight Kari?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" Kari said, smiling, Davis smiled back. "I have to go, what time do you want me at your place?"  
  
"Around seven? Okay with you Yolei?" Davis asked.  
  
"Um, six thirty would be better since the kids are suppose to be in bed by eight thirty." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, see you! Bye Kevin! By Kristy!" Kari said, taking off.  
  
"Bye!" Kristy yelled 'And I hope you never come back if you're planning to steal Uncle D away from us.' She thought.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Hello?" Yolei said into the phone, she had came home for almost an hour now, she had bathed the kids.  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"Mom?" Yolei said, "Why are you calling?"  
  
"Oh, finally! Dear god! We just came back from Hong Kong." Mrs. Inoue said.  
  
"Why in the world did you and Ken move?"  
  
"We tried to call you guys so many times, and we kept calling the wrong number, or we thought. Then we called Cody and found out you moved." Mr. Inoue said from the other extension.  
  
"Oh dear god! Are you okay? How's the new house? Aren't you and Ken happy, moving to a new place? How are my grand children?" Yolei silenced.  
  
"Uh… mom? Dad?" Yolei said, she felt like bursting into tears. 'Wonderful, I've been practicing so hard to act calm, and now I'm getting all emotional again.' Yolei thought.  
  
"Yes honey? What's wrong? Is Kenny sick? Or are you-" Mrs. Inoue started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I want you to know that I had a divorce." Yolei said forwardly.  
  
"WHAT? YOLEI, HOW COULD YOU? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED? WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN? DID KEN DUMP YOU? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? DID YOU DEMAND MONEY FROM HIM?" Mrs. Inoue cried.  
  
"Mom, calmed down." Yolei said, forgetting that she was just about to become very upset. "It' not big deal, anyway, I'll talk to you later, I'll come home tomorrow with the kids, I can make lunch, okay? Then we'll talk. I'm kind of busy right now."  
  
"Okay dear." Mrs. Inoue said, sniffling.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Daughter, what ever pleases you."  
  
"Thanks dad. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Yolei said, and hung up. She sighed. She couldn't believe she had to break it off. She closed her eyes, she remembered how proud her parents were of her, being the youngest in the family, the first to settle down with a so call wonderful, responsible, great husband, and having one, then two, then three children…  
  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes, Mommy is fine."  
  
"Mom, are you sure?" Kristy asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Yolei?" Davis said, coming out of the small kitchen. "Who called? What's wrong" He asked, taking one look at her face. "Hey you two kiddos, why don't you go and put away your toys in your room? You can impress Auntie Kari."  
  
"We don't want to." Kristy said, making a face, "I've decided I don't like Auntie Kari."  
  
"I don't if Krissy doesn't." Kevin announced.  
  
"Kids, Auntie Kari is very nice and gentle, please be polite to her."  
  
"We will, only because of you mom." Kristy said, getting up. "I'm going to draw after I clean up, Kevin, come with me, you can play with Kenny." (By the way, Kenny is 2 and a half years old). Kevin nodded and followed Kristy into their room.  
  
"Well?" Davis asked.  
  
"It was just my parents. I told them about the divorce."  
  
"It's about time, you've dragged it too long."  
  
"I didn't want to call long distance."  
  
"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."  
  
"Uh huh, does the excuse 'My mom trashed it' remind you of anything?"  
  
"HEY! Okay, anyway, what did they say?"  
  
"Well, mom said the stuff I knew she was going to say, but dad was… more understanding. Anyway, I hung up as quickly as I could, but I'm going over there tomorrow for lunch."  
  
"Can I come too? I'm don't have any plans, besides, I can do some of the talking. Hehe, I remember how your mom can be."  
  
"Okay." Yolei said, nodding like a little girl.  
  
Then they smelled something burning.  
  
"Oh no! The fish!" Davis said, turning back to the kitchen. Yolei shook her head sadly. She went to her room to check on her kids. She took a deep breath and put on a happy face.  
  
"Hello kids, wow, the room does look cleaner." Yolei said, smiling as Kevin ran to her and hugged her (lol, his height is just at her waist).  
  
"I helped Mommy!" Kevin said proudly.  
  
"That's my good boy." Yolei said. The she looked at Kristy. "What are you drawing?"  
  
"My family." Kristy said, concentrating.  
  
"Well keep on going dear, it's great." Yolei said, smiling, she could identify herself. Then she went over to the crib.  
  
"Momma!" Kenny said, lifting his hand up, trying to get up.  
  
"Oh, look who wants a hug too?" Yolei said, half mockingly, picking Kenny up.  
  
"Mommy, can you read me a story right now?" Kevin asked from below. Yolei kneeled down.  
  
"Kevin, Aunt Kari is going to come over. I have to get ready. Would you like to be a big help and help by placing tissues for everyone?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Ohhh." Kevin said in disappointment.  
  
"I'll read you a story before bed, okay?" Davis asked, from the door way.  
  
"Yeah!" Kevin said, and ran out of the room. Davis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Get ready? For what? I'm doing all the work." Davis said.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who said you're making dinner." Yolei said, slightly rocking Kenny.  
  
"I guess, I better go set up now." Davis said, disappearing. Yolei turned to Kristy, who was concentrating really hard.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Oh, I'll get the door!" Yolei called.  
  
So, I'll stop here, hope you all will read it! Please don't forget to r/r. By the way, because it's the end of the year, I have lots and lots of projects and tests and quizzes and exams plus summer job interviews coming up, and I won't be updating as often. Please forgive me! 


	4. Chapter Ending! Wahahah

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Yolei and her kids went to the door. Yolei opened it and Kari appeared, as pretty as always.  
  
"Kari! Hi! Welcome!" Yolei said warmly. Kari smiled back. Davis came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi! I brought Mochi for dessert." Kari said, holding up a bakery box.  
  
"Thanks! But you really didn't have to." Yolei said, putting the box aside.  
  
"It's nothing. Thanks for having me here." Kari said. Davis burst out laughing. The kids and Kari gave Davis a look.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, locking the door. Davis stopped laughing.  
  
"Nah, it's just then when did you guys become so hostile to each other?" Yolei shrugged while Kari looked thoughtful.  
  
"Anyways, Kari, come sit. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes." Davis said, gesturing to the sofa. Kari sat down while Yolei and Davis went to the kitchen. Kari was a little uncomfortable, actually, very uncomfortable. The kids were sitting on the floor across from her from the coffee table, back to the TV and were staring at her. She smiled at them.  
  
"So how is school for you Kristy?" Kari asked.  
  
"Fine." Kristy said shortly.  
  
"Oh." Kari said, the kids didn't seem want to talk, so she looked around the apartment. (Lol, the DOORS were opened ;) if you get me). "'It's not very big. It's almost as big as my old apartment in Hong Kong. There's just one more bedroom here. How can they stand living in such a small place?' She thought as she scanned through the room. The living room consists of a three-people sofa and a one-person sofa facing the dinner table, a coffee table, and a TV with a tall lamp. Next to the three-people sofa was a hallway that leads to three rooms. Kari stretched her neck to see what were the three rooms. Just as she expected, two bed rooms and a bathroom. The she saw Kenny peering at her from the crib, she smiled at him, he frowned then he started wailing. Yolei came out of the kitchen quickly and went to her room to the crib. She picked up Kenny.  
  
"Oh Kenny, what happened?"  
  
"Wah Wah!" Kenny said, he certainly wasn't a very bright baby; most babies knew some works by the age of two. Perhaps he didn't learn fast enough, anyhow…  
  
"Shhhhh…" Yolei said, Kari looked at Yolei. 'You know…' Kari thought to herself, 'Yolei is a lot more mature, is it the kids? Is that what happens when you get married and have kids? Even Davis seems more mature, I mean, of course, since he IS older, but… is the influence with kids?'  
  
"Davis, can you hold Kenny? I can finish the rest of the stuff." Yolei said as she entered the kitchen. Kari noticed the two kids were still staring at her. 'They don't seem to like me, what's wrong?'  
  
"Sure." Davis said, taking Kenny and then sat on the couch next to Kari. Kenny quieted down when he saw the warm brown eyes.  
  
"He seems to like you a lot." Kari said. Smiling at Kenny, who seemed to be very happy. Kristy and Kenny got up and squeezed in between Kari and Davis.  
  
"Uh… yeah, hey kids! Sit on the other couch. Why squish with us?" Davis asked.  
  
"I like this couch better." Kristy said. Davis moved to the other 1- person couch.  
  
"So… how did you do in Hong Kong?" Davis asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, just as Yolei called, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Oh, I did fine." Kari said as they headed toward the table. Davis set Kenny into his baby chair. Kari didn't know why, but it seemed that with the children here, she didn't act… normal. She couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, even all her talking was dumb and weird.  
  
They started eating, the food was good.  
  
"This taste great." Kari told Yolei, who was sitting across from her. "Yolei?" Davis elbowed Yolei.  
  
"Huh? What?" Yolei asked, she was too busy thinking about tomorrow.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked. Yolei glanced at her kids.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kari started to wish she never came. Everyone was silent, Yolei was too busy thinking about her "lunch" tomorrow, the kids didn't like Kari, and Davis was busy feeding the baby congee. Kari ate quietly.  
  
"Uh… so… what are you going to do for work Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm planning to go to our old school and see if they will give me a job, it'll be awesome to be back at our old school. If they don't give me a job, I can look at all the other offerings I have been given."  
  
"Ugh, I hated that place." Davis said.  
  
"Where?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Your school."  
  
"Oh." Kristy said, "Mom said you loved PE classes though."  
  
"The only good class there. But then, teachers these years are probably than the ones your mom, Auntie Kari, and I had."  
  
"Right, nobody can be worse than Ms. Vickie." Kristy muttered. Davis heard her and grinned. 'Right.' He thought.  
  
"Kristy, don't say things like that about your teacher." Yolei told her daughter. Kristy made a face, but kept on eating. Yolei picked up some fish for Kristy, Davis, and Kevin.  
  
"Right Yolei. And weren't you the one who always complained that Coach Burns was too hard on us?" Davis said, spooning some mashed carrots.  
  
"That's different. Coach burns was a COACH, not a teacher." Yolei said, "Right Kari?"  
  
"Uh… right." Kari said, sweat dropping. "So…" Kari tried to think of something she and Yolei didn't talk about before… nothing came to mind.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking what we can talk about." Kari said. Yolei and Davis both raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When did you have to think what we could talk about? We can talk about anything!" Yolei said.  
  
"It has been a long time." Davis said.  
  
"Sorry Yolei, I just can't open up that quick, it really has been a long time."  
  
"I know." Yolei said, a little wistfully. The kids paid no attention to what was happening as they ate the food.  
  
"So how are things between you and Ken?"  
  
"I thought we can't open up." Yolei said stubbornly. Davis kept quiet, he really wanted to laugh, but he knew if he did, then both women would blame it on him. They fell into silence again. Davis kept shooting looks to the children to hint that this was not a good time to talk. Even Kenny was quiet. Soon they finished and Yolei solemnly collected the dishes.  
  
"Well… it's getting late. I better go home." Kari said, and Yolei opened the door for her.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye. Say bye kids!"  
  
"Bye." Kari walked out the door. She couldn't help being jealous of Yolei. She wished she could move in with Davis…  
  
"What was that about?" Davis asked as soon as Yolei came out of the kitchen, all the kids were in bed.  
  
"What was about?"  
  
"Don't pretend to be innocent."  
  
"Okay, fine, she doesn't want to open up, then be that way! Besides, I told her everything I could today."  
  
"Right. Sit." Davis said, and patted the seat next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hehe, nervous?"  
  
"YES! VERY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY SAID I'D GO OVER TOMORROW! I'M SO DUMB! I SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID THE CRAP OVER THE PHONE!" Yolei exploded.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, you'll wake the kids up!" Davis said.  
  
"How can I be calm! How can I CALM DOWN? HOW HOW HOW?" Yolei said, more quietly, she wringed her hands.  
  
"Look, I think I understand how you feel. But you shouldn't take it out on Kari."  
  
"I didn't! What are you talking about? I barely talked through the whole dinner!"  
  
"Look again, if you can't calm down, I can take you to the physiatrist I use to have to go to tomorrow, sheesh. Look, I'll be going with you. Besides it's not like your parents are going to kill you or anything. The most your mom can do is fuss." Davis said. Yolei stared at her hands.  
  
"That's the worse."  
  
"Aww come on, lighten up, it's better than having a uh… black-war- gray-mon chasing you."  
  
"She's going to be so disappointed!"  
  
"… well…" Davis said as Yolei flopped herself back.  
  
"YOU KNOW IT TOO!" Yolei sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to suicide."  
  
"Who's worried." Davis joked. Yolei elbowed him.  
  
"It's not time to joke." Yolei said.  
  
"I know, its time for bed."  
  
"AGH!" Yolei said, getting up. "You're starting to annoy me. I'm going to finish the sweater and then I'll go to bed. You go to bed first."  
  
"Sheesh, why don't you just buy one?"  
  
"Cheaper this way. I can save by a thousand yen just by knitting."  
  
"Okay, just don't fall asleep on the couch."  
  
"I won't, good night." Davis doubted that. She always fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up at night sometimes, she would fast asleep on the couch, sometimes he knew she had slept on the couch but denied it.  
  
"Night." Davis said and went to his room. He lied on his bed. He thought about Yolei, Soccer, his work, Yolei, the kids, Kari, Yolei, TK and Catherine, his parents, Kari, Yolei, the kids… he popped up an hour later. He needed a drink of water. He went to the kitchen, and then he came back out and saw Yolei on the couch. 'Won't fall asleep on the couch, won't you?' He thought as he walked to the living room.  
  
"You're still up Davis?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Oh, I thought you fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"I said I wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, hey!" Davis exclaimed as he lifted up a sweater. "You're done!"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to finish hemming this shirt, and then I'll go to bed. I don't want to delay this. Besides, it's Kristy's new shirt. She loves the colour."  
  
"I know, can't you work on it tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, but I like working at night, it's so peace and quiet."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to bed if you're not. I'm going to sit right here and make sure you go to bed."  
  
"Suit yourself then." Yolei said, hemming. Davis sat with his hands acrossed watching Yolei, who sat next to him. Soon he was snoring. Yolei was finished and raised an eyebrow when she heard a snoring.  
  
"Davis, wake up, I'm going to bed now." Yolei said, putting her stuff away. Davis stirred, Yolei sighed. She hit him lightly, he woke up.  
  
"What?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm done. Now go to bed." Davis nodded like a child and follow Yolei to his room. She tucked him in. She started to walk away.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Davis said, still sleeping. Yolei knew how to handle sleep talkers.  
  
"Shhh, you're dreaming." Yolei said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Yolei… no… I love you… please… no Ken… go away…" Davis murmured.  
  
'WHAT?' Yolei thought. She stood there frozen, suddenly, she was pulled into the bed by Davis.  
  
"Davis, don't!" Yolei said, as Davis hugged her really tight. She knew he was still sleeping, she was use to him sleep talking, and sleep walking, but never this.  
  
"Just don't leave me." Davis murmured, and nuzzled her in the neck.  
  
"Davis…" Yolei said, squirming, she hit him hard on the head and he fell right on to her.. 'Shoot, is he dead?' Yolei looked at him closely, he snored slightly. 'He's asleep. What the heck was that?' She tried to get out, finally he let loose and she went out of his bed, then his room. She lied on her bed. 'What the heck just happened? Was that just a dream? Or… is it true? He loves me? No, he likes Kari… but does he love me? AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Yolei thought, as she tossed and rolled in her sleep. When she woke up the next day, Davis was already in the kitchen. She quickly got dressed and did her stuff in the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning. Surprised you actually woke up and made breakfast." Yolei said, looking at the toasts and eggs.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you probably wanted to buy some stuff over to your parents. So I decided to be Mr. Mom." Davis said.  
  
"Davis… last night… " Yolei remembered last night, how could she forget?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Nothing." Davis raised an eyebrow but kept on cooking.  
  
"Look," Davis said, "You eat and go a long, I'll fix up the kids and we'll be ready to go in no time."  
  
"Okay." Yolei said quietly. Davis noticed something was wrong, but there wasn't time to worry. The phone rang. Davis picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ken?" Davis recognized the voice.  
  
"Uh… no, this is Davis Mrs. Inoue."  
  
"Oh, hi Davis dear, can I speak to Yolei?"  
  
"Sure." Davis said, "Yolei, you're phone!" He mouthed the words "YOUR MOTHER". Yolei looked terrified.  
  
"Hello, mom?"  
  
"Hi Dear. I'm so sorry, I know you wanted to come over today." Mrs. Inoue started. 'I did?' Yolei thought, she almost smiled.  
  
"But your dad and I just got an emergency call, we have to go to Toronto. I'm terribly sorry, we're leaving this afternoon."  
  
"Ok mom, I'll see later then."  
  
"Sorry Yolei, take care! And when I get back, we'll have our talk."  
  
"Sure mom." 'YAY, DELAYED!' Yolei thought. "Um, mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, if you're going to Toronto, is it okay if I stay over? I mean, the apartement is big enough for all five of us, but if you and dad are gone, it's easier to set up."  
  
"Of course! You're welcomed to come home any time. I'll love to see Kenny, Kristy, and Kevin again!"  
  
"Thanks mom, I have my own keys."  
  
"I can't talk anymore, I have to pack! Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Yolei hung up, she gave Davis a smile.  
  
"What was that about?" Davis said, he didn't smile back.  
  
"They have to go Toronto! Today. Which means our little "luncheon" is delayed."  
  
"Good timing. But what do you mean you're moving back? You can't!"  
  
"I mean moving back to my old home so I won't be bothering you! And of course I can." Yolei said.  
  
"Why?" Davis began to look angry. "You don't like living with me?"  
  
"I do!" Yolei said, "But it's the right thing to do! Sooner or later I'll have to move out!"  
  
"Not now! You can't even find a decent job! And you won't come into my company! You can't take care of yourself!"  
  
"I can too find a decent job! The one I'm doing is fine! And I CAN TOO take care of myself! I'm OKAY!"  
  
"No it's not okay! NO, you can't take care of yourself! You can barely pay for all your bills!"  
  
"Well, if you don't remember, Ken just sent us a note last week saying that he'll provide some money every month! And the sum is just about what I need! There's even going to be left overs!"  
  
"Don't take those money! Some day he might try to take custody of the kids! What are you going to do then? Become a whore?"  
  
"So? That's none of your business!" Yolei said, mad that Davis would say such a thing.  
  
"FINE! Move then."  
  
"I will!" Yolei said, marching up into her room.  
  
~3 Day later~ (Wednesday)  
  
Davis walked past the school. He didn't mean to, he had forgotten he didn't have to pick up the kids anymore. He missed the kids, and in truth, he missed Yolei. These three days had been dull for him. He had gone out with Kari the previous night, out for lunch with his friends, and sat alone one night, watching TV. It was boring. He watched as kids poured out of the school. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Kari! How'd you find me?"  
  
"Hey Davis," Kari said, smiling. "I was going to catch up with you at your office, but when I went there you were already gone, but the secretary said you were probably here to pick up some kids."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I thought Yolei moved out."  
  
"She did, I just… forgot and came here."  
  
"Oh-" Kari said…  
  
"UNCLE D!" Kevin shouted happily. He ran straight to Davis, he jumped on to him. Davis gave him a BIG hug.  
  
"Hey, there little dude, how's it been going?"  
  
"Bad. I miss living with you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You miss living with you?" Kevin asked, confused.  
  
"No, I missed living with YOU." Davis said, laughing, picking Kevin up. Kari smiled again. Then Davis saw Kristy also running towards him, with Yolei standing near the front gate.  
  
"Hey Kristy!" Davis said, holding Kevin with one hand.  
  
"Hi Uncle D! I'm so glad you're back! When are we going to move back to your place? Mom said we will sooner or later!" Kristy asked, as soon as she gave Davis a hug.  
  
"Oh…" Obviously, Yolei had lied to her kids… again.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Hello Davis. Hello Kari."  
  
"Hi." Kari said. Davis nodded. She looked worst than ever (Yolei). Her hair was a little messed up, tied on the pack with a crappy ribbon. Her face showed that she was tired.  
  
"You don't look too good." Davis told her straightforward.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Yolei said sarcastically. "Come on kids, time to go to work."  
  
"Aww, I don't want to go mom, can't we go with Uncle D?" Kristy asked. Yolei gave her a look.  
  
"Sorry, another day maybe." Yolei said shortly.  
  
"Oh Mommy." Kevin said in disappointment as Davis put him down. Kenny was just snoozing on Yolei's back.  
  
"Look Yolei, I don't mind, please? Just this once?" Davis asked. Yolei looked from her kids, to Davis, to Kari. Then back to Davis.  
  
"Look, I can take care of myself and my own business." Yolei said, "Come on Kristy, come on Kevin. Let's go."  
  
"Okay mom." Kristy said sadly. Davis grabbed Yolei's hand.  
  
"Look, just stop being so stubborn! Look, all of us aren't looking down at you! Just come back. I hate living alone, I just wish you and the kids would come back. I can't cook, I miss coming home with the kids and seeing you! Look, with out you guys I can't… look, you guys are a part of me now, don't leave." Davis confessed and pleaded. Yolei fell into silent. Kari watched, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later, Davis would realize… realize Kari herself had missed her chance of being with him… and that there was another girl –no, woman, in his life.  
  
"I think… I'll go and leave you guys alone." Kari said, and left. 'Good, this is none of your business.' Kristy thought.  
  
"Davis…"  
  
"Look Yolei, let's go talk some where else, more um… private, like my place." Yolei glanced at her watch.  
  
"Sorry Davis. I can't. I'm going to be late."  
  
"Then leave us with Uncle D, you always mutter that it would be a lot quicker with out us kids."  
  
"Yeah Yolei, pick them up any time you want at my place. Just leave the kids to me"  
  
"Please mommy?"  
  
"Okay, just this once." Yolei said, then she took off Kenny and handed him over to Davis, and gave each of her kids a kiss and "flew" away.  
  
"All right!" Davis said, "What do you kids want to do?"  
  
"Eat!" Kevin said.  
  
"Yeah! We haven't eaten good food since we left your place."  
  
"Why? Your mother hasn't been feeding you?" Davis said in mock horror as they began to walk.  
  
"No silly!" Kristy giggled, Davis adjusted Kenny. "All we've been eating is onigiris and congee. I want some real food!"  
  
"Ah, I see, how about if we go to the noodle shop?"  
  
"Yah! Noodles!"  
  
"Yum!" Kevin chimed in. Davis felt great, he never felt like this in the past days, it's like his life had been lit up. After they ate Davis took them to the park to feed the ducks, then they went home and Davis helped Kristy with her homework and occupied Kenny and Kevin. Soon time passed and the door bell rang.  
  
"Hey Yolei." Davis said, letting her in and locking the door.  
  
"Um… you don't have to do that, I'm just here to pick up my kids."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hi mommy! Look what I drew!" Kevin said, going over and hugging Yolei along with Kristy.  
  
"Hello, were you guys good for Uncle D?"  
  
"Yes Mom! Of course ~la!" Kristy said happily.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Yolei asked.  
  
"He's in the crib sleeping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sit." Davis said. "Hey would you two go inside your room and play quietly while your mom and I talk?"  
  
"Ok!" Kristy said, leading Kevin to their room.  
  
"It's not their room anymore." Yolei pointed out, Davis sighed.  
  
"Look Yolei," Davis said, starting to turn red. "I… I don't know how to put this in words, you hear them in movies all the time… but…" Yolei looked in to Davis eyes.  
  
"I've married once, and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Yolei… I… you can't call getting marry a mistake!"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"I love you! You know it! Don't deny you don't love me either! I know you love me too… don't you?" Davis said, Yolei stared at her hands, silented. He put his hand over hers.  
  
"Look, I'm not saying you have to marry me, but, can't you let this work once?" Davis asked. Yolei looked up, she was crying.  
  
"You crazy woman, why are you crying?" Davis asked softly with a smile.  
  
"I'm not crying… just, I don't know!" Yolei said as Davis brushed her tears away with his fingers. He chuckled.  
  
"Come back and live with me, we can live just the way we use to, wasn't that good?"  
  
"Yes, it was." Davis grinned as Yolei stopped crying. He got up.  
  
"Well, let's break the good news to the kids."  
  
~Weeks later~  
  
Author: Wah! Everything goes on great, moving for Yolei and her kids didn't take long, within days they moved! Yay!  
  
Davis lied in bed, it was a Saturday morning, he couldn't go back to sleep, he turned over to his "girlfriend". He hadn't dared to do anything with her so far, he definitely wanted to… anyway, he looked at her. She looked so peaceful, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning." She smiled. She got up and put on her glasses, she glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's ten." She yawned. "Let's take the kids to the park today."  
  
"Okay." Davis said popping up. He went over to her and gave her a hug from behind.  
  
"Hmmm." Yolei said as Davis let go and she went to the bathroom. He smiled. He went to the other bathroom. 'Life is almost as good as back then, only better, because she and I are together. Hehe.'  
  
Soon, they woke the kid up, and they got dressed and they ate breakfast together.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Oh, we're taking you the park!" Davis said happily, sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Yay! Park! Mommy, can I fly my kite?"  
  
"Of course –AGHHH! Kenny!" Yolei exclaimed, half laughing, half annoyed. Kenny just spat milk all over her shirt.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, spitting all over your mommy?" Davis said, grinning.  
  
"Bad baby!" Kristy told Kenny, who just gurgled.  
  
"I'll change."  
  
"I'll clean up the baby." Davis said.  
  
"I'll just eat my breakfast."  
  
"You go girl." Davis said.  
  
"Me too!" Kevin said, waving.  
  
"Okay." Davis said….  
  
THE END. The ending was pointless, but I felt like showing you how their life is after wards, ^o^~! 


End file.
